wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Fandyllic
action=history}} History Welcome! That said, I'd also like to take a moment to add some personal remarks as well. It's great to see you here. While I recognize that you're not a roleplayer, all interested individuals are always welcome at WoWRP. Hopefully we'll make you a convert one day! 13:49, 28 March 2008 (CET) Help Hey, awesome if you want to help. Added you as Sysop. Thank again. :) --Eluna (T/C/ ]) 15:31, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :Wow, that's very generous. I will take a scan through and see if there are any templates I can work up or migrate from WoWWiki that would be useful here. I suspect you need to do a little recruiting so you can get more of a critical mass of contributors. -- Fandyllic(talk · ) 2:00 PM PST 27 Jan 2009 Putting a music file on a page Is it possible to put a music file on a page?----Mathusala0 15:05, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Vandalism Can I report someone here? if I can, Ohgodiquit tried to delete my whole Mathusala, The Scarlet Hero article.--User_talk:Mathusala0 12:43 PM 18 Mar 2009 Greetings I would also like to report someone. He calls himself Wallendar, he is making smart ass remarks on some of mine and Mathusala work. He has been uploding images that has noting to do whit WoW RP and been being a ass in general. He dissrespect not only mine creations but other peolpe as well... In one instens he clamed that one of Mathusalas alliance chars was a natzi, on said chars profile! --Burgrsch Demonvoice 07:48, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Agreeing with burg, Wallendar and his pals that have maybe 6 or so different IP addresses went and ransacked Burgs, Mine, and Tosuno's works. It was incredibly vulgar, rude, and he also didn't stop. On a side note Ohgodiquit and his alias' have been targeting articles as well though in a less disturbing manor. please please please deal with this asap --Mathusala0 16:47, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :I permabanned Wallendar. I will look into the others. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 1:19 PM PST 7 May 2009 Thank you very much, I can now wake up knowing I will not have to fix all that crude he was pulling!--Mathusala0 20:29, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :I'm hunting down others and blocking them. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 1:43 PM PST 7 May 2009 Thank you for your help Fandllic. --Burgrsch Demonvoice 05:56, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :You can continue to notify me here, but also checkout WoWRP:Violations, which I recently created. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 11:06 AM PST 8 May 2009 Logo Regarding Logo, any particular color scheme or theme? Zason 19:09, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :Something that matches the dark Monaco skin. Ask Eluna (T) for any specific preferences. My request was more of a proxy request. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 5:29 PM PST 28 Apr 2009 Rights Hey, anonymous users can't make edits anymore. The admin said something about changing the MediaWiki:Badaccess-groups and/or MediaWiki:Viewsource text to better indicate why people cant edit. Any idea? Eluna ( T / / ) 18:37, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :Who made this change? A Wikia staff? When you view source anonymously now it says: ::You do not have permission to edit this page, for the following reason: ::The action you have requested is limited to users in one of the groups: Users, Helpers. :I looked in and MediaWiki:Badaccess-groups has: The action you have requested is limited to users in : $1. :However I couldn't find a message with: You do not have permission to edit this page, for the following reason: :So, I'm not sure how to make this better. :Also, if you're anonymous it lets you try to create a page, but then give an error when you try to save. Not so friendly. It should just hide the create page link. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 3:00 PM PST 8 Jun 2009 My Spelling Greetings Fandyllic. First of I have to say that I am whery flaterd that you deem my wrighting worthy of being featuerd article(s). As for my spelling... Well I am swedish and dyslectix the only reson my wrighting is legible at all is the fact that I as a WoW player get lots and lots of training. I also use a swedish to english lexicon when am unsure of the spelling, and I use Explorer so I got no spellcheck... But if you help me and ponit out my errors I will most likely learn from my misstakes. Whit respect --Burgrsch Demonvoice 12:09, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :Okay, that explains alot. I will just try to fix as much as I can in your articles before I make them featured articles. Your meaning comes through well, even though you have a meandering way of writing. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 2:50 PM PST 16 Jul 2009 Thanks Thanks for your hard work on the wiki. :P Sorry if I've been away the past months. But a lot has happened and I had to stop playing wow for a while. ^^ Things are settling in again now, so I think I'm ready to work on this again. :) Eluna ( T / / ) 20:06, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Wow, that's a lot. Thanks. :) I'll see what I can do about the design, as it is now, it just looks really unfinished. :P Is there anyone you know we could ask to help. To be honest I have no real knowledge of how to skin a Wiki. I could give a quick draft of what it should look like. But I wouldn't be able to make it like the design myself. :P 00:42, July 25, 2009 Thanks Hi just wanted to say your doing a great job on the website =D glad you liked my story so far, and yay i got a spelling checker xD so that will be fixed soon too :P keep up the good work. 05:31, October 21, 2009 Pleas delete this page Hi I'll be brife and to the ponit here. The page in qvestion is namned Yabila and Kealnar, it was made by me and I made a small mistake when I made it. Becose of a minor error in spelling I am remaking this page. The error was in the way of spelling the female twins namn. I spellt it "Yabila" when it sould have been spellt "Yanila". Seing as I don't know how to remove a page (if that is at all posibil for the common editor) I made a new page whit the correct spelling of her namn. --Burgrsch Demonvoice 16:00, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :Have you tried to it? If you move it to the correct name, it will preserve the change history. If I delete it, the change history will only exist in the deleted version which you won't be able to see again unless it gets undeleted. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 7:15 PM PST 7 Nov 2009 ::I have not. But it is of little consicvens as I had not wrighten all that much when I descoverd my error. As it is now the pages whit the wrong namn holds far less history than the new correct page. --Burgrsch Demonvoice 21:49, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::Okay, I'll delete the page. Maybe if you make the mistake again, you can move it. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 10:01 PM PST 8 Nov 2009 ::::Will do ^^ --Burgrsch Demonvoice 07:23, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Table of contents I am wondering how do you like have that header with the line under it and the title shows up in a table of contents((for an example http://wowrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Linn%C3%A4 <- like that page with the like background and all of those)) --SkylarEd 20:28, December 27, 2009 (UTC) of Ravenholdt WoW Europe RP Forums You asked for people who can post in RP forums in wow-europe.. I can. --Omer681 19:50, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:31, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Featuring the Article "Aviare" Fandyllic, Thank you very much for your nomination of "Aviare." Your excerpt, I believe, does the body justice, and I'm quite happy with your choices. Will there also be a link to the full text, such that readers might see the story in whole? Additionally, you made some formatting edits within the original article, such as extra spacing between certain paragraphs. Were these corrections? I may also have made mistakes while fiddling with particulars. Thank you, again. Csimpleclouds 00:00, June 23, 2010 (UTC) 15:09, 22 June 2010 :The "Aviare" name at the top will be a link to the full Aviare article. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 3:46 PM PST 22 Jun 2010 :: ::16:57, 22 June 2010 ::Thank you. In that case, I would be most happy to have the article featured. :: Csimpleclouds 00:00, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Back(?)! I might be back now that the beta has started. I have to start playing again.. :( Anyway, how are things with the Wiki? :) Eluna ( T / / ) 10:15, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :Slow, but still going. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 8:39 AM PST 1 Jul 2010 Style Did I edit the wrong file or something. I got the old design before I logged in.. :P Eluna ( T / / ) 18:11, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :More likely a cache issue. I just logged out and nothing changed. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 8:36 PM PST 1 Jul 2010 Notice about page template changes Hello! I'm part of the Community Support Team at Wikia, and I want to let you know about a change that just took place on this wiki. This wiki was using a feature called CreatePlates, which was old and buggy. It has been replaced with a newer feature called LayoutBuilder. LayoutBuilder is slightly different than CreatePlates in that it lets you create highly structured page layouts that maintain their shape over time. If you'd like to see it fully in action, you can try it out on our test wiki, which allows anyone to create new templates. Another thing you may choose to adjust is your "Standard Template" page, which is an additional option presented to users when they create new pages. Standard Template is different from LayoutBuilder templates-- it's just a content starting point for an otherwise normal, non-templated page. You can change the appearance of your Standard Template at MediaWiki:Newpagelayout. If you have any questions, you can get in touch with me here, on my talk page, or through Special:Contact. Thanks for maintaining such a wonderful wiki! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 23:13, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Thank You Thank you for changing the contributions to a sources. I never thought about doing it like that and probably would not have. Keep up the hard work! :Copied from . It seemed to make sense when I noticed you had gotten stuff from Wowpedia. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 20 Oct 2011 5:44 PM Pacific Update I updated the theme of the site, MoP was a bit old.. :P Eluna ( T / / ) 22:51, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, well, we'll see how long this will last. >_> Eluna ( T / / ) 23:29, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Can't seem to find where the background color for the featured template header is. Could you change the background from that gastly bright green to #8ba947 for me on both of them? I've also made the frontpage smaler. Eluna ( T / / ) 00:02, November 18, 2015 (UTC) :Sidebar headers fixed. The templates to look at are for the main section and for the sidebar. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 18 Nov 2015 2:32 PM Pacific Fresh and warm, straight from the oven! Hello there! I am new to this wiki, and though I've only played WoW to level 13, I'd love to get started here! I don't really know how to RP, nor the location of RPs... Could you please enlighten me? HolyWyvern (talk) 23:54, November 20, 2015 (UTC) R.I.P in. WOW! Thank you so much! But I was really wondering about the roleplaying in this wiki ^^' Do you perhaps known any popular RPs around here that I might join to get started? HolyWyvern (talk) 12:10, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Template:WW Hey, don't you think that WoWWiki: is a much better choice than ? I'd like to replace that but seeing as I'm going to be doing mass replacement I'd like to ask for permission first. Cheers! [[User:FSDAH93|'FSDAH93']]�� 18:59, May 12, 2018 (UTC)